


House Colors

by blueangel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueangel/pseuds/blueangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of the song of ice and fire series and how they are defined by their house colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crimson and Gold (House Lannister)

**House Lannister**

**Tywin**

His life was defined by the banners that flew over his home- crimson and gold flying proudly, and when his disloyal bannerman dared tarnish that memory he had them bathing and choking on crimson.  

When he had married Joanna she had been dressed in gold; glowing and pure, and when she lay dying she had been bathed in a deep red-almost black- and he supposes that is when his heart turned black as well.

Still, through peace and war gold had glittered upon his family and his enemies had been drenched in red.

** Jamie **

His name- his life- were etched in stone by the colors that his dear sister seemed so proud of.

Red and gold

Gold and Red

They haunted him- they defined him.

Red like the color of his sword after he had pulled it out of Aerys.

Gold like his armour- like his sister’s hair.

**Cersei**

Crimson and gold were always were her colors. She had grown up dripping in gold; rings and necklaces and bracelets that sparkled in the sun and glittered even in the shadows of candlelight.

When she had grown older her hands had dripped crimson, the droplets matching the silks that she clothed herself in.

Yes, crimson and gold would always be her colors.

 

** Tyrion **

Although at times they discounted him, Tyrion was still a Lannister.

He has seen banners of red and gold touch every corner of Westeros.

He has seen enough blood to bathe himself several times over, and has paid enough whores to know the worth of Lannister gold.

But no matter what he can’t help but see the glittering of silver and a cascade of dark hair.

 


	2. Gray and White (House Stark)

**House Stark**

** Ned **

Most thought they were dull colors, but he had grown up with them and so he saw them quite differently.

 White like the snowy white landscape of his homeland.

Of his sister’s face as she bled on a bed surrounded by blue roses.

Gray like the color of steel, of Ice- of the weight of his sword as he brought down to end another man’s life. His colors were not ostentatious; they were never meant to be so. They were such as to remind Ned of land he protected.

** Robb **

The gray and white remind him of Greywind to an extent, but mostly they remind him of his father.

Sometimes when he looks out across the camps the gray and the white blur together until he can almost pretend he is home.

They remind him of his sisters.

 And of the responsibility that now lays on his shoulders.

Sansa

To Sansa they seemed lifeless; the colors.

Even as a child she never liked to sew with them.

And now they remind her of what she has lost; because when Sansa looks at the banners that fly over home she cannot help but see them tinged red- even if it for the briefest moment.

** Arya **

The colors remind her of home.

Arya never liked to think of home- not anymore.

She can no longer think of white- it is too pure, to perfect a color to match with her imperfections.

But gray fit her perfectly.

Gray like a wolf

Like her eyes

It is the gray she thinks of when she can bare to think of her family.

** Bran **

Grey and white remained a part of him, even though he is long gone from his home.

Grey like Winterfell- even when it was burning.

White is the landscape he now trudges through.

**Rickon **

**  
**He doesn't remember his house- hs colors. It is all a blurr, a distant memory, that he does not care to dwell on. Only when Shaggy howls night does he think back to the sound of banners snapping in the wind, and of a castle covered in ash.

** Jon **

Jon was never permitted to wear the Stark colors; that was left to Robb.

To Jon the gray and white was just another reminder of what he could never have.

They reminded of a lost mother and a dead father.

It was no great loss to him when he clothed himself in black; it was his color after all.

 


End file.
